The Hyuga Avenger
by birthdaychat
Summary: Having her entire clan massacred by Neji has made Hinata into a cold, brooding teen. However, her kind and caring persona is still locked away inside, and one blonde idiot might just have the key. HIATUS


**The Hyuga Avenger**

**.**

Summary: Having her entire clan massacred by Neji has made Hinata into a cold, brooding teen. However, her kind and caring persona is still locked away inside, and one blonde idiot might just unlock it.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One:**

_The Hyuga clan is but memory, the once powerful clan lying in ashes upon the scorched black ground. Long ago, they were a Konoha's strongest and most prideful clan, white eyes gleaming with strength and knowledge, but not anymore. The compound in which they had lived in has been burned, all the scrolls and belongings that had once belonged to them has been taken, stolen away by thieves, and all their members coldly murdered in the very beds they had slept in._

_All their members except one..._

_Hinata Hyuga is the_ last _Hyuga, the remaining member of the now infamous clan._

_Coming home from a late training session Hinata had escaped death, though death had seemed welcome when the bodies of her clan members had come into view. Crying out in terror, she had run, from room to room, seeing each member lying, blood-soaked, in their beds, pupil-less white eyes staring at nothing, until she came to the last room._

_Shivering, she turned the knob of her parent's room, the metal cold against her flesh. The door swung open and her high-pitched scream filled the air as the sight of her parents, and baby sister came into view. They were lying in bed, looking as if they were still sleeping if it were not for the blood staining them, the bed, and dripping onto the floor. _

_Hinata felt dizzy, vision blurring, when she heard a movement from behind her. Pivoting, she turned to see her Nii-san, otherwise known as Neji, standing there._

_Neji Hyuga, 16 and already in ANBU, was Hinata's older brother, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. Hinata loved him to death, and reassurance flooded her as she saw him. Her Nii-san would know what to do, he always did. _

_"Nii-san!" She cried, jumping into his arms. He didn't move, back stiff, and she froze. As she froze she began to notice something, and pulled away in horror, as she saw the fresh blood covering his robes._

_Her voice wobbled, not believing what was in front of her, "N-Nii-san?"_

_Neji didn't answer, face flashing with emotions Hinata couldn't understand before he pushed her away, laughing cruelly._

_"Nii-san, w-why a-are you-"_

_"Pathetic,"he hissed, eyes flashing, "Can't you see?_ I _killed everyone; I'm the one responsible for this."_

_Hinata blinked, horror seeping through her veins, before just as quickly, anger entered. She began trembling, "Why? Why would you do this? _How _could you do this?"_

_He laughed again, "I_ hated _this clan, if you can even call it this. Pathetic, weak, and useless, just like you." He stared down at her._

_Hinata's rage grew, this man, _not _her Nii-san had just killed her family, her _baby_ sister. Not thinking properly she ran towards him, "Fight me!" She screeched, "I'll show you just how weak I am!"_

_He sidestepped her easily, and with one blow knocked her to the ground._

_"Why do you think I didn't kill you," he snarled. Not waiting for her to answer he continued, "Because you're weak! What would I gain from killing you?"_

_She sat up, shaking from the force of his blow. Still reeling, she spat at hm._

_"Y-you c-c-couldn't have done this, " she fought out, "there were adult members in this clan...y-you w-would have needed help."_

_He glowered down at her, truly intimidating, "As much as I would_ love_ to disagree, you're right. I had help, not that I'm telling you who. There'd be no point anyway; I'M the one who did this. They did nothing more to help, and only because I forced them to."_

_Mad as she was Hinata couldn't help but feel broken, though she quickly filled it with rage, "Let me fight you!" She stood up, knees wobbling, only to fall back down._

_He sneered, "You're a weakling, Hinata. I'm leaving, "he turned around, and was about to leave before he stopped, "Come find me when you're stronger, maybe then I'll fight you."_

_With those final words, he left, disappearing in the rain, and only when he was outside of Konoha's borders did Neji Hyuga allow himself to cry._

_Hinata stared after him in disgust, rage filling every bone inside of her, blocking all rational thoughts. A part of her heart was breaking, and she was turning to rage and anger because it made the pain go away, made it easier to handle. _

_She made a promise to herself that day. She would grow stronger, train every day, until one day she would be strong enough to go find Neji and defeat him. She would avenge her clan by killing the one who had massacred them all, and she would stop at_ nothing_ to bring them justice._

_From that day the once kind and loving Hinata Hyuga changed into an uncaring and cold machine._

* * *

><p>"If you don't leave me alone Naruto, I will <em>kill <em>you," Hinata snarled at the blonde currently sitting beside her, grinning like an idiot. He had been poking her repeatedly for the past 5 minutes, and had refused to stop. She would have twisted his arm, as she had before, but she didn't want to get in trouble with Iruka-sensei.

_I don't have time for this, _she thought angrily. She had a goal to achieve, and sitting around here, wasting time, in a class full of idiots like the person who sat beside her was getting on her already wrecked nerves.

"But Hinata!" The blonde dunce-head actually had the audacity to _grin _at her, "I'm bored, and I sit next to you, and you're fun to annoy." He poked her again, grin broadening.

Hinata's eye twitched, and huffing, decided not to bother with the dobe. She turned away to look out the window, resting her hand on her palms. She had much better things to think about, such as fantasizing about the day she would defeat Neji. She soon lost herself in her daydreams, a calm, Hyuga mask taking over her face.

Naruto stared at her sadly, finger retreating, knowing that right now she was lost in her daydreams again, in a place somewhere he would never reach. Turning away from the girl he had been crushing on since the first time he had seen her, Uzumaki Naruto waved at his best-friend Uchiha Sasuke, who had just decided to enter.

"Hey teme! Over here!" He grinned excitedly, motioning to the seat beside him.

Sasuke, hot throb of the class, grinned (making several fangirls emit dreamy sighs, and a few faint) and walked over. As soon as he sat down, girls surrounded the table like locusts, hearts coming out of their eyes, and making poor Kiba Inuzuka faint from all the hormones they were putting off.

"Sasuke-kun, do you like my hair?"

"I bought a new dress, Sasuke-kun, doesn't it look good on me?"

"You're so amazing, Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut-up, Sasuke-kun likes _me_ best!" A blonde-haired, green eyed girl glared at a pink-haired, and also green eyed girl. Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno, eternal rivals, and most likely the worst of Sasuke's fangirls glared at each other, heavy tension filling the air between them. Sparks of electricity actually seemed to shoot between their narrowed eyes.

"Please, like he would like a _pig_!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, groaning at their stupidity, while Sasuke glared at them hatefully, doing nothing to faze them. In their twisted, sick minds Sasuke wasn't glaring at them, he was giving them an _intense_ stare, that translated into him _'wanting'_ them. They all blushed, and fanned themselves, much to the disgust of the Uchiha.

Getting over their daydreams the girls once again began to praise Sasuke before they, as usual, began to fight, each claiming to be Sasuke's 'true love'. Clawing and screeching filled the air, much to the class's annoyance. This happened _every_ morning, and while it had been amusing at first, it was now just plain old.

Hinata started, pulled out of her daydream by the sound of female shrieks. She blinked before annoyance settled on her features, placing the cause of the nuisance.

_Stupid Sasuke fangirls..._

She tried ignoring them, doing some calming breathing exercises, when, out of nowhere, a flying shoe hit her on the head.

The whole class froze, including the fangirls. It was common knowledge that you did _not_ bother Hinata, let alone hit her on the head with a shoe. If you did that, you were worse than dead.

A cold aura surrounded Hinata and the fangirls gulped, scared out of their minds, as a slow killing intent seeped out.

Sasuke smiled, before quickly covering it up, scolding himself to act so happy at the thought of his fangirls being beat up.

Naruto looked at Hinata, just observing her. He didn't try to stop her for two reasons, one being that he knew she wouldn't listen, and two, the fangirls deserved what they were going to get.

"Who threw that shoe?" Hinata's voice was soft and calm, the first sign of danger.

The fangirls and mostly everyone in the room (excluding Naruto and Sasuke) flinched.

When Hinata didn't received any answer her eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything Iruka-sensei arrived, much to the relief of the fangirls, and the disappointment of everyone else.

"Good morning everyone," his voice boomed, "Please take your seats before we start today's class."

The fangirls slinked away, Sakura lower than the rest as she had been the one to throw the shoe. This did not go unnoticed by Hinata who glared in her direction before turning back to the front, face once more an emotionless mask.

After calling out roll-call Iruka began the lesson, this class being on different type of nature transformations. Although they wouldn't be learning this anytime soon it was necessary for them to learn, as when they did become ninjas, they would spend less time on theoretical learning, and more on practical, as in 'hands on'.

Hinata zoned out, already knowing the material. As usual, her thoughts drifted to Neji, and her fists clenched, being sucked back into that dreadful night 6 years ago. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she never noticed a certain blonde watching her.

Naruto gazed at Hinata, not paying attention to Iruka-sensei. Face it; Hinata Hyuga was _much_ more interesting than water type jutsus and prettier too.

She seemed so cold and uncaring outside, like she hated the entire world and yet...Naruto didn't think that was the real her. There had been one instance where Naruto had seen Hinata be someone different than she appeared to be, and he had been enchanted.

He had been strolling around in the park, successfully having run away from a mob of angry store owners (apparently they didn't appreciate his 'innocent' prank) when he had heard the sound of a dog whining, and a soft voice soothing it.

Creeping carefully ahead as to not make his presence known, Naruto peered out of the bushes, and saw a tiny, stray dog whining. It was dead thin (Naruto being able to count every bone in it's body), and he guessed it was whining for food. The poor thing was so tiny that Naruto felt overwhelmed with pity but the sight of the person with the dog had stopped him.

It was a young girl, looking around to be Naruto's age (10 at the time), or a year younger. She was extremely pretty, with fair skin, pink lips, dark midnight hair in a short pony tail. Her strange lavender-tinted eyes stared down at the tiny dog with warmth, and she pulled out some food.

"Shush, it's going to be okay, "she soothed, "you can have this food, see?" She opened the packet and gave it to the dog, who gobbled it all down immediately. It wagged it's tail happily, and jumped up to give the girl a lick. The girl froze, as if unused to the contact, before breaking out into a wide smile.

Naruto's heart stopped. Her smile...it was so..._beautiful_. He didn't know how else to describe. Her whole face had lit up, glowing with a happiness and innocence that only kids had, and was bright and fresh. Her eyes lit up and sparkled, and Naruto just couldn't help but stare. He was glad he was behind the bushes because if she saw him, she would have thought he looked like an idiot, eyes wide and mouth open.

He had been breathless, and walked the rest of the way to his home in a daze. When school started that year, and saw her in his class he had never felt so happy, but his happiness had soon turned to surprise and curiosity.

For that girl he had seen in the park was not the one in his class. Sure they looked the same, but the girl in the park had been happy and light, while this one was dark, and brooding, emitting the aura of 'you-do-not-want-to-mess-with-me'.

He had never seen her smile that same smile again, and in his curiosity he found himself watching her and as he watched her, he got more and more attracted to her.

_No, _Naruto thought, _she's not cold or uncaring. She cares a lot more than she let's on, she just hides it. She's hurt, I don't know why, but she's hurt extremely and locks herself away, not knowing how to heal._

Naruto stopped watching Hinata, turning to face Iruka-sensei. _Whatever it is, _he thought, _I'll help her, I'll do anything I can do help her be that girl I saw in the park two years ago, believe it!_

The class ended shortly after, and as they were filing out, Iruka called out after them, "Remember you're Genin tests are tomorrow! If you want to become Genin I suggest you study! Remember to pass you need to be able to make at least 2 clones of yourself!"

Hinata rolled her eyes, _I don't need to worry. Passing the test will be a piece of cake. _She strolled out of the room confidently, ignoring Naruto pointedly as he waved goodbye to her.

Naruto grinned to himself as he watched Hinata walk off in a huff. He hadn't been kidding before when he said it was fun to annoy her, it actually was. Her reactions were always the best.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you're done fawning over the Hyuga, let's go home."

"Sure, but could we get some ramen first?"

"You know how mom feels about that."

"It's not like I eat there _everyday_!"

"..."

"OK! Fine, maybe I do, but at least I don't style my hair like a duck's ass!"

"HEY!"

The two boys argued the entire way back to the Uchiha compound, Naruto living there as well since Mikoto, Sasuke's mom, had taken him in.

Being Kushina's best friend, she couldn't have let Naruto go into anybody else's hands but her own, and while it could be hard, his personality _was_ an exact replica of his moms, Mikoto wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, as they had hoped, Sasuke and Naruto had become the best of friends.

Naruto was eternally grateful to Sasuke's family for taking him in, and letting him learn about his family. Yes he knew about his parents, and the Kyuubi, and while it had taken him a while to take it all in, and he wasn't 100% comfortable with it, he was learning and getting used to it, and more than grateful for receiving the truth.

Once inside their room (they shared a bedroom, the room being big enough to hold two beds) after eating loads of snacks, Naruto and Sasuke chatted as they finished their homework.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke began.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like Hinata so much?"

Naruto paused, pink tinting his cheeks, "Uh…why do you ask?"

"Well, I know she's pretty and all, prettiest one in our class, but she's not exactly 'happy'." Sasuke did air quotes.

Naruto sighed, pushing himself away from his desk, "I like her so much because she's interesting, and I know that's not really her. You know of the whole park incident, right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, you told me."

"Exactly, she only acts the way she does because she's hurt and I want to help her." Naruto's gaze burned with determination.

Sasuke smiled, shaking his head, "Wow, Naruto, such noble intentions. Well, since you're my best friend and all, I'll help you. Besides, "he added, teasing Naruto, "She _is_ really pretty..."

Naruto shot up immediately, "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU TEME! SHE'S _MINE!"_

He glared fiercely at Sasuke, who was freely laughing out loud.

"Just kidding Naruto, I don't like her like that. "

Naruto sighed in relief, "Good, though I don't know why I was worrying, "he grinned mischievously, "She wouldn't pick you over me anyway."

Sasuke froze, glaring, "And why not?"

"Because I'm better looking," Naruto gave a smug grin.

Sasuke snorted, "Tch...please, if you were, then why am _I _the one with all the fangirls?" It was Sasuke's turn to give a smug grin.

Naruto glowered, "Simple, because they're blind and stupid. Anyone would be to like that stupid hairdo of yours." He stuck out his tongue.

Sasuke's grin vanished, "MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A DUCK'S ASS!"

Naruto smirked, "I didn't say it looked like a duck's butt, _you _did."

Sasuke stared at Naruto defeated, "You win."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you guys liked this first chapter! I'm really excited to continue this story! :D Naruto is smarter and stronger because since he lives with the Uchiha's they help and train him as well. Sasuke is all happy and nice because his family never got murdered, and Hinata's all broody because her family did. If you have any questions just ask!

THANKS to all the reviewers who reviewed and told me the problem with Neji killing the entire clan by himself when he was 7. (O.o) I have NO idea how I missed that *sweatdrops*.

So thanks for telling me and I sort of fixed it up. Neji is 16, was in the ANBU, and he _did_ have Madara's help, he just didn't want to tell Hinata that. Like Itachi, he wants to be killed by Hinata to avenge his clan.

**Question time:)**

Solvdrage:

Since Neji is Hinata's older brother he doesn't have the Caged Bird Seal. I'm just saying that Hinata and Hanabi don't have the Caged Bird Seal because Hanabi's a newborn, and Hinata doesn't have the seal because in my version of the story girls born in the branch family get the seal immediately, but if they're born in the main family (like Hinata) they get it if they marry a branch member. Usually though they marry another main-branch member. Hope that helps:) If it doesn't just PM me!

Please leave some reviews! :D I eat them up :)

P.S. Who should Sasuke be with?


End file.
